My Own Rose
by The Unknown But Not Hidden
Summary: They both have this unspoken understanding that they are in love, but cannot be together. But when The Master returns to the picture, The Doctor is forced to make a difficult decision that will change everything. What will become of The Doctor and Rose Tyler?
1. Almost-perfect-day

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ITS CHARACTERS, IF I DID I WOULD BE VERY HAPPY AND RICH, BUT I AM NOT, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.**

Prologue

 _"History repeats itself, Doctor. Those are the rules of time."_

 _The words repeated in his head, with each passing minute growing louder and louder. He buried his head into his arms as though he were a child being screamed at by both parents. But the voices wouldn't stop. He knew the words to be too true. He should have stopped when he had the chance. He quietly sobbed, time frozen. "I'm sorry, Rose, I am so, so sorry."_

 _He rocked back and forth on the edge of his bed, shaking._

 _He knew what would have to be done._

"Hurry up, Doctor!" Rose shouted, a cheek-to-cheek- smile emerging from her face.

"Hang on just a bit longer," The Doctor replied, "and no sneaky-peaky!"

"Is that another one of your sophisticated Time Lord vocabulary words?" Rose joked.

She wore a TARDIS-blue dress with a cardigan the color of snow. Across her eyes was an old bandana used as a blindfold. The Doctor had been guiding her for a few minutes now, holding her right hand as she stretched out her left. The Doctor wore his suit as always. Rose always loved moments of mystery. The Doctor finally blurted out, "Okay, open!" She excitedly took off her blindfold to see she was in a small room with a little bag in front of her. "Well my, my, what's this?" She asked. She opened the bag to reveal… a pair of ice skates. Well, they were cute at least, but sheesh that's what all this was about? "Aw, they're so nice," she said nervously. "Rose, you don't REALLY think out of everything in the universe I'd do for you on your birthday, I would lead you out all this way just for a pair of measly skates?" He took out his sonic screwdriver. "Put those on, we're going on a little adventure."

The room they were in faded to reveal a large frozen pond with a surrounding park, with trees of wonderous color, underneath an incredible display of constellations never-before seen to human eyes. The sky above them was a light pink, and the frozen river was a light silver. Rose noticed an array of white flowers that were kind of strange yet so pretty. The petals were so soft and smelled so sweet, however she couldn't identify the smell.

The Doctor saw her sniffing one of the flowers. "Those are called Klagions. Hold it closely to your ear." She did so, and heard a faint cheery singing coming from the flower. This made her laugh, oh how much The Doctor loved that laugh of hers. The trees had leaves of pastel blues and precious purples, with small diamond-like gems growing here and there in its leaves. "Welcome to Golgia Park, planet Chithia. I thought you might appreciate the scenery as we skate beside each other. This is just part one to your birthday, though." The Doctor confessed. Rose didn't know where to turn; there was so much beauty around her. "Doctor, this is perfect," Rose giggled, "thank you." As they skated on the silver lake, the Klagion flowers started to hum a song in unison. This was a sort of music Rose had never heard before, but alas it was so sweet. For an hour or two they skated together, holding hands of course. The Doctor felt deep down that the hand-holding is just fun, nothing more. Well, of course it wasn't. He knew how Rose longed for him, and he longed for her too. The feeling was mutual with her, but it was just an unspoken thing. A Time Lord and a Human? "No," he thought aloud, "That won't seem to work." Rose looked at him in confusion. "What won't work?" He quickly said, "Oh um, I just meant my legs. Won't seem to work, guess I'm just tired. How about we just lay down and stare at the sky?" She smiled, her hair blowing in the whistling wind. "As long as I'm with you."

They gazed more at each other than the scenery around them. She just wanted to wrap her arms around his neck right then and there, pulling him close, deleting the space between them, feeling him on her soft lips, his hands running through her hair… But this was just another dream. He's an alien, she thought, he's a nine-hundred-year-old alien. But, oh, how that did not matter to her.

Later that afternoon, they summoned the TARDIS and hopped in. The Doctor, holding the door for her, just wanted to scoop her by her feet and have his way with her. No, he thought, don't do it.

Later that evening, Rose walked out from the bathroom. A white towel rested upon her shoulders, catching the wetness of her blonde hair. She wore a robe and some flip-flops. "I'm hungry," she said to herself aloud. Wandering to one of the kitchens, she stopped herself. She walked past his bedroom, knowing to keep going. Without thought, she opened the door suddenly, ready to confess to the Doctor all that she longed to tell him. She saw him on his bed, fixing up a gadget, looking up in worry. "Are you okay, Rose?" he asked. "Y-yeah. I was just wondering… do we… do we have any milk?" He stared in wonder. An awkward pause passed between them. "I do think so, but if not I can always make a stop-" "It's fine, thanks." He must think I'm nuts, she thought. She crept to the kitchen to pour a glass of milk for herself to go along with her Oreos. Meanwhile, the doctor screwed in some bits and pieces to his gadget. "I wonder what that was all about," he spoke to himself. "Aha! She's finished! Molto bene," he cried, picking up his little machine. He headed towards to console room to install it as a part of the engine. As he was installing it with ancient Gallifreyen tools, Rose stood in the doorway, the brilliant light from the room illuminating her face. "What's that, Doctor?" she asked. "Oh, this old thing – well, new since I just made it – is to help the TARDIS get a closer to exact location when I pop in coordinates. You know how she can be a little off, sometimes," he said, focused on the machine. "Yeah, like that time you dropped me off an entire year too late to my mother's house and she thought you had kidnapped me," Rose joked. "Oi! To be fair it wasn't entirely my fault! I'd love to see you try and fly a TARDIS." Rose chuckled. "You're so cute," she accidently blurted out. He suddenly stopped. He looked at her, astonished. Rose blushed furiously now, scrambling of what to possibly say. It's over, she thought. "Did you just say I'm so cool? Well, I can't disagree with you, Rose." He finally said.

The noise of the engine made it hard to decipher what she just said. She sighed in relief. "Yeah, you're so cool… for a Time Lady," she joked. "You're so gonna regret that!" he said. "Yeah, Doctor? What are you gonna do? Leave me on a planet made of slugs?" "Ha, I could if I wanted to. Maybe I will."

They both smiled at each other, blushing. If only, they both thought, I could let it all out.

"Night" fell, although, living on the TARDIS, it was hard to ever tell what time it was. But Rose still wore the watch Mickey gave her for Christmas. She felt guilty when Mickey came to mind, because she knew deep down she did him wrong. Imagine someone you love, running away with someone they just met? But, Rose knew her relationship with him wouldn't last anyway. Not that she doesn't care for him, he's great, but the chemistry is dead.

The watch read 10:39 PM, and a long day of skating and shenanigans as usual made her feel exhausted.

She laid in bed in her night gown and slippers, watching TV, thinking of the future. What happens when she becomes old and The Doctor stays young forever? What happens if one of them falls in love with someone else? What if The Doctor dies? What will happen to Rose were she to go back to living a simple life on planet Earth? All these questions flooded her head at once when suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Rose?"

"Come in, it's open," she said.

The door made a noise as it was crept open. The Doctor, wearing his TARDIS blue pajamas, held a small dark red box.

"Remember how I said there was a part two to your birthday gift?" he asked.

The Doctor sat next to her on her bed and handed her the box. Rose smiled in a way that always made his hearts flutter. She slowly opened the box to reveal a beautiful necklace with a warm, golden gem. "Oh, my goodness, Doctor it's beautiful…" she whispered. "It's Gallifreyen. I hope you like it. You see, jewelry from my planet is kinda different. When you wear this, you'll notice it's mentally linked to us," he explained, "and whenever we are thinking of the same thing or feeling the same thing, the necklace will become warm." This made them both smile, and he moved her hair to put it on her. The necklace was warm, but in a way that she could feel it everywhere – not just where them gem was placed – in her heart, her fingertips, and in her mind. A kind, loving warmth that could not be put into words. "I love it, Doctor," she said. "So what are you thinking of right now?" she asked him, teasingly.

He moved his hand to touch hers. "Rose Tyler, I…" he hesitated for a moment. "I just… I can't bear to lose you." They looked into each other's eyes. It was a mutual understanding that this cannot go any further. Even if they both did love each other, Rose would grow old and die, and he would have to spend the rest of his life without her. But that did not matter. They wanted to confess, NOW. She slowly started to lean in, when the phone rang LOUDLY, scaring them both. "I better get that," he said, disappointed. As he spoke on the phone, she could hear him saying "Oi! Captain Jack, what have you been up to?" "Tell him the big bad wolf says hello!" She shouted from the room. She examined the necklace while he was away, noticing something written in Gallifrey on the back of the necklace. She smiled. How she loved him, so much…

The Doctor came back in his suit and sneakers, panting.

"Rose, we have to go, NOW."

She saw the look of terror in his eyes, and this made her mortified.

"What happened?" she said, putting on her shoes.

"It's him. He's back."

"Who, Doctor?"

"The Master."


	2. Simon Says

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO AND STUFF**

Sorry it's been so long... college apps and work and stuff... but I'm working on something big!

anywho...

The Master.

Just the name itself sent a chill down her spine.

"Doctor, who is that?" She asked in a cold tone.

For awhile, The Doctor stared.

In this short moment of time, the Doctor became entangled in the thoughts of his mind for what seemed to be hours. How could this be? Why is the Master coming after them? How did he survive?

"Doctor... are you alright?"

The Doctor woke from his trance and ran to the console. Rose threw on the nearest T-shirt and pair of jeans, following him afterwards.

"Rose, the Master is... well..." he started saying, when suddenly the TARDIS shook violently as it made its famous wooshing noise.  
"I really thought I was the last Time Lord. I thought he was gone."

Rose, holding onto the handles of the console, gave him a confused and uncomfortable smile. "Are you saying...

"Yes, he is a Time Lord."

Before Rose could say something again, the Doctor had suddenly became angry and shouted, "And he is NOT one of the good ones. He is merciless, evil, and a poor excuse of a man. Someone who doesn't deserve the name Time Lord."

The TARDIS landed and both Rose and The Doctor grew very serious at this point. Although Rose wasn't sure what she was dealing with (even though she never is), she knew it had to be something very bad. The Doctor walked up to her, tears in his eyes.

"The Master is- was my br- friend. We were so close as children growing up on Gallifrey. But he did some very, very terrible and unforgivable things. He is a monster. He is merciless."

Rose looked at him with sorrow.

"Are you okay?"

The Doctor cleared his throat and suddenly became very happy (or, at least pretended that he was). "Anyway, it again is up to us to save the world. You ready?"

Rose watched him run out the TARDIS doors and ran after him, nervous but excited. She never got tired of that feeling.

Once outside, they saw they were parked in a dark, strange alleyway. The Doctor waited for Rose to catch up before they both ran off, holding hands.

"Where are we going?" asked Rose. "We're headed to the Torchwood base for a top secret assignment," he said blankly.

It was clear something was bothering the Doctor, because he hadn't sounded as excited as he usually would. But Rose thought it best not to ask what's wrong.

Once they arrived, they informed security they're here to see top Torchwood officials.

"Sir," the guard said, "we aren't expecting anyone today."

The Doctor whispered something into his ear and the guard's eyes widened with shock. He then opened the doors for The Doctor and his companion. "Right this way," he said, saluting the Doctor.

"Why does everyone always do that?" he asked Rose. Rose giggled. A soft giggle, but her smile always cheered him up no matter how dire of a situation he was in.

"Anyway," the Doctor said to Rose in a softer voice, "according to Jack, the Master has done something very horrible that puts everyone in danger. I can't tell you what, Jack wouldn't tell me over the phone but he said it was bad. I'm looking around and everyone seems to be very calm, like it's a normal day." He was right - no one was freaking out, everyone was acting like everything was okay.

Rose tapped on the shoulder of a woman in a lab coat passing by. "Um, excuse me but do you know where Jack is?

The woman laughed. "Sweetheart, your Doctor here has got the wrong address. Jack isn't here - he's over at UNIT. It's odd though, some man told me you two lovebirds would stop by and ask that exact question. Anyway, he's not here."

"What 'some man' is this?" The Doctor asked her.

"I dunno, just some man. Does it matter? Anyway I have to get back to work."

The Doctor and Rose both exchanged confused glances. "Okay, thanks," Rose said. As the woman walked off, Rose spoke to the Doctor, "So this is a setup?"

The Doctor whispered to Rose, his face close to hers, "Rose, this is a trap and we need to get out of here right now."

Rose became very serious and the two slowly headed for the exit.

The Doctor quickly put his hand over her stomach as to stop her. "Don't move. I have a very bad feeling something-" and as soon as he said that, a huge firey explosion happened right outside the front doors of the building. Blood and fire and terror filled the massive room as glass shards fell and flew wherever they could.

"ROSE!" He shouted, "Are you okay?"

The Doctor tried to shield Rose as best he could but they both had shards of glass lodged in their skin.

She nodded and they backed from the fire. The Doctor saw people bleeding, burning, running, screaming and all he could think about was the Time War. Bodies flying, blood spilling. So much blood.

Already ambulances and firetrucks drove up to the scene.

"Doctor we have to help these people!" Rose urged, tugging at the Doctor to wake him from his trance.

The Doctor and Rose separated and tried their best to help people up and escape anywhere there was an opportunity to in the building.

The building emptied rather quickly, being that there were likely structured procedures in case this event were to occur. After all, they were Torchwood.

The other sects of the Torchwood building were alien-proof, so certainly they were fire proof. However, it was obvious this structure did not carry out to the very front of the building.

The Doctor and Rose ran from the scene and into the TARDIS panting.

"Rose, throw me your cell!" he said. Rose tossed him her cell phone and he used his sonic screwdriver on it.

"I sent out a message to emergency responders to arrive on the scene so that they will have come moments after it happened."

"Doctor, what the hell is going on?" she barked, "People have died and you just left them!"

"No, they are not dead and they won't die. Injured, yes, but I promise the fallen will get back up. It is out of our hands now. Whoever set us up to be there WANTED us to help, we were an open target, being watched."

Rose flinched as the shards of glass stung in her skin. The Doctor set up coordinates for the TARDIS and glanced to see the woman he loved so dearly in pain. He walked over to her and looked her in her eyes.

"This may feel a tad weird but I can make this better. Trust me."

Rose let her arms out to reveal shards of glass everywhere. The Doctor held her hands and closed his eyes. Suddenly, her arms became very hot and tingly. A golden light began arising from them and the glass pieces seemed to just fall off of her. Her bloody wounds started to heal themselves.

"What are you doing?" she asked out of concern.

The Doctor let go and the glowing of her arms had stopped. He saw a cut on her cheek and cupped her face with his hands. The same thing happened to her face and suddenly the wound was gone.

"All better?"

"Doctor, what did you-"

"Are you okay?"

Rose asked again, "Doctor, what did you do?"

Silence.

"Yes, Doctor, I am okay. What was that?"

The Doctor went back to the console of the TARDIS and fiddled around with the switches and buttons. The wooshing began once more.

"I used some regeneration energy to fix your wounds. I hope you don't mind."

Rose looked at him in disapproval. "Why? Why would you waste your literal LIFE energy on me? I'm not worth it-"

Suddenly the TARDIS began to erupt in shaking, cutting her sentence short. They both held on tight as the shaking then stopped.

"I set the coordinates to UNIT. Someone wants us dead and we need to find out why. The fact that whoever is trying to kill us can predict the future - something is very wrong."

Rose grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"Let's go then, yeah?"

He smiled. He loved the feeling of holding her hand.

They walked out the doors to several soldiers holding guns at them. When they saw who it was, they put their guns down and became at ease. They all saluted to his presence.

"Oi, stop that, what did we talk about?"

Once they put their hands down, Rose stepped in. "We're looking for someone from Torchwood, has anyone seen a man by the name of Captain Jack?"

One of the soldiers muttered to the other, "Blimey, he was right. Word for word. Guess we owe him a couple hundred quid."

The Doctor became very angry and stepped up to him. "Who was right?"

The soldiers all became very tense again as another one spoke, "It was some new bloke in the building who said he'd bet a pretty blonde would say those words."

Chills went down the Doctor's spine. Someone was watching them. Right now.

"So he's not here, is he?" Rose said, confused.

"No, sorry miss."

The Doctor, stumped, paced back and forth, thinking.

"Well, we think he may be at Torchwood, miss."

The Doctor felt a vibration in his pocket. He saw a text from Mickey. He didn't mean to snoop but he was already looking. "Hi pretty." it read. The Doctor was about to put it back when another text came in, saying, "Oh, and hi Rose too." He tapped Rose and showed her what "Mickey" had sent.

Another one came in.

"Don't bother looking around. Jack isn't there."

The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS, Rose accompanying him.

"Doctor, is someone watching us?"

Just as she said that, more messages flooded in.

"Sorry for the confusion. I love games."

"Want to play another one?"

"Let's play Simon Says."

"Simon says come stop by at your mother's house..."

"...while you still have a mother."

The Doctor scrambled to enter coordinates for Jackie's flat.

Not a word was exchanged, they both knew the direness of the situation.

Rose stared at the phone in shock and sadness. What if it was too late? How did this mystery person know what they would say exactly? How did this happen?

Another text was received, this one making Rose tear up.

"OBEY YOUR MASTER."


End file.
